Just a Drink
by SM together
Summary: When Miroku get drunk he trys to take advantage of Sango. How will she and the others react. SangoMiroku one-shot


Just a Drink  
  
Sango just sighed. She looked to the side and saw Inu-Yasha and Miroku drinking. They had stopped at a tavern for a rest after they had received 5 shards from one demon. This was a celebration for them. Unfortunately Kagome and herself were not having any fun.  
  
"Hey Thango, want thomthing to theringk?" (Hey Sango, want something to drink?)  
  
"No thank you Houshi-sama, I think I will just go for a walk,"  
  
"Do you want to come with me Kagome?"  
  
"No thank you Sango, I think I will just stay here and keep an eye on the guys,"  
  
"I'll come Thango,"  
  
"No thank you Houshi-sama,"  
  
And at that Sango stepped outside for a walk. She was just strolling along in the moonlight when all the sudden she heard something. Sango turned around quickly.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I thought you were a demon, you scared me,"  
  
Miroku stepped towards Sango his head turned to the ground.  
  
"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku backed Sango up to a tree.  
  
"Houshi-sama? What are you doing?"  
  
Miroku put his arm on the tree next to Sango's head roughly.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you're drunk,"  
  
"No I'm not,"  
  
"Houshi-sama,"  
  
Miroku pulled his other arm up next to the other side of Sango's head. Then he said.  
  
"Say my name,"  
  
"What do you mean Houshi-sama,"  
  
"Say my name,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!!!"  
  
Sango was frightened. She had never heard Miroku speak like that before. Then, out of the blue, before Sango could do anything Miroku brought his lips to meet hers. Sango could taste the alcohol on his breath.  
  
Miroku pressed his tongue up against Sango's lips but she held fast. Miroku took her bottom lip in-between his teeth and bit down. Sango let out a little squeal and loosened her lips. Miroku took that opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. It was true that Sango really did love Miroku but she could not stand it if he was like this.  
  
Miroku took one of his arms down and grabbed both of her arms as he used his other one to undo the knot holding her yukata together.  
  
Sango let out another squeal. He slipped her yukata off and then took off his robes. All the while never removing his lips from hers.  
  
In a spur of energy she got one of her hands out of his grasp and slapped him. As Miroku fell back she grabbed her yukata and slipped it on.  
  
"Sango, where am I?"  
  
"Don't pretend Miroku, you know what you did,"  
  
"Wha-,"  
  
At that moment Sango ran off. While Miroku was left there thinking. 'Well, she finally said my name. But she said it with such hatred. What could I do to make her do that?' Miroku looked down and saw that he was naked. 'What in the name of Buddha-'  
  
**At the Tavern**  
  
"Oh Kagome, it was horrible,"  
  
"I'll bet,"  
  
"I can't believe the bouzo would do that, even if he was drunk,"  
  
Miroku walked into the tavern at that moment. As soon as he stepped foot inside he was greeted with glares.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
"You of all people should know," (Kagome said this)  
  
"Yeah really Bouzo," (Inu-Yasha)  
  
"I'm going to the inn," (Sango)  
  
"I'm coming with you," (Kagome)  
  
"Me too," (Inu-Yasha)  
  
"What?" (Miroku)  
  
**In the inn (hey, that rhymes)**  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
"I'm surprised Sango could even look at you after what you did to him,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I agree with Kagome,"  
  
"I'm going to sleep, I can't stand being here with Houshi-sama any more,"  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
**The next day**  
  
Sango smelled a very familiar and powerful smell in the air.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back,"  
  
"All right, hurry back,"  
  
"Yeah, we need to get the shards,"  
  
Sango left towards the direction of the scent. It was so familiar. Sango stopped at her destination.  
  
"Just as I thought, apples,"  
  
Sango reached up and grabbed one. She wiped it off on her yukata and took a bite.  
  
"Can I have some,"  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me,"  
  
"Then I'll just be on my way,"  
  
"Sango, wait,"  
  
"What do you want now Houshi-sama?"  
  
"I want to know why you and the others are treating me so badly,"  
  
"What do you mean you want to know?"  
  
"I, want, to, know,"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I guess I hit you harder than I thought,"  
  
"I guess you did,"  
  
"Houshi-sama, you, you, tried to rape me,"  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you did, last night, when you were drunk,"  
  
"I, can't believe it,"  
  
"Well it happened,"  
  
"Sango, you know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?"  
  
"Of course I do Miroku but..."  
  
'She did it... she said my name, and it wasn't hatefully too.'  
  
"Sango, did you just say my name?"  
  
Sango looked down. "I guess I did..."  
  
Miroku say her face. "Is that bad?"  
  
"It's just that when you tried to rape me you told me to say your name..."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"Yes, I was,"  
  
Miroku sat down beneath the apple tree and beckoned Sango to join him.  
  
"Sango, after I tell you this will you hate me?"  
  
"Miroku I could never hate you,"  
  
"Sango, I... I... I..."  
  
"You, what?"  
  
"I love you," Miroku braced himself for the hit.  
  
"I love you too Miroku,"  
  
"Then... after we defeat Naraku... will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Miroku, I would love too,"  
  
**The End**  
  
Yet another one-shot finished. HORRAY!!! As is my law I love reviews but please no flames.  
  
**Ja ne** 


End file.
